70 Maeiras De Irritar Shaka de Virgem
by Thais Zigga
Summary: Já ouviu falar em 80 Maeiras de Irritar o Snape? Pois é... É mesma coisa, mas com o rei dos ETES, Shaka de Virgem.


_Disclaimer: Se Saint Seiya fosse meu, eu seria uma quarentona japonesa rica pra caramba... Como não sou nada disso, os direitos vão pra Masami Kurumada, TOEI Animation, Bandai e etc. e tal e silva._

_N/A: Inspirado em uma das mais famosas fanfics de Harry Potter, tão famosa que ninguém sabe o autor. Essa coisa mostra alguns meios de deixar nosso querido e estimado cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem muito estressado. Cuidado, muito besteirol. _

1- Dê uma Barbie de presente pra ele.

2- Pergunte se ele conhece alguém chamado Jatobá.

3- Pergunte quanto custou colocar as Árvores Gêmeas no meio da Casa de Virgem.

4- Pergunte por que ele usa uma pintinha no meio da testa, se apenas mulheres deveriam usar.

5- Pergunte se ele conhece um Shakete.

6- Pergunte se ele é amigo de um Shakete.

7- Pergunte se ele tem um caso com um Shakete.

8- Pergunte a data do casamento dele e do Shakete.

9- Pergunte por que os melhores discípulos dele são cavaleiros de prata imbecis o suficiente para não terem golpes com nomes, e sim, murmúrios impossíveis de escrever.

10- Pergunte se ele conheceu Chacrinha e suas Chacretes.

11- Pergunte qual Nirvana ele prefere: o do Budismo ou o de Kurt Cobain.

12- Peça a opinião dele sobre cosmos concentrados em olhos fechados aumentarem o aquecimento global.

13- Pergunte como ele reagiu ao ser chamado de de**mô**nio pelo Willian Bonner em pleno horário nobre.

14- Pergunte como é ser ofuscado por um Espectro de Hades em pleno horário nobre.

15- Diga que você o derrotaria no Street Fighter na velocidade da luz, usando o Zangief, de olhos fechados. De perfect!

16- Pergunte a ele qual é o shampoo que ele usa pra deixar os cabelos tão sedosos e bem cuidados.

17- Pergunte por que as asas da armadura dele servem de ombreiras.

18- Pergunte se ele já fez jejum.

19- Pergunte se ele quer jogar pôquer.

20- Pergunte quantas marias-shampoo ele atrai por dia.

21- Puxe o cabelo dele e diga que é um ritual de aumento de cosmo.

22- Diga que sempre teve tara por indianos loiros de olhos azuis. Na frente do máximo de pessoas possível.

23- Faça a brincadeira do bambu com ele.

24- Pergunte a sensação de ficar 6 horas numa dimensão estranha, agarradinho ao Ikki.

25- Pergunte o motivo de sua obsessão por Aiolia de Leão, no Episódio G.

26- Peça a opinião dele sobre os inúmeros banhos que Saga de Gêmeos tomava, durante seu trabalho de Grande Mestre do Santuário.

27- Pergunte por que ele não mata Ichi de Hidra logo, já que o mesmo roubou sua voz na maior cara de pau.

28- Pergunte quando ele vai processar Krishna de Crysaor por plágio de estilo de técnicas.

29- Pergunte se ele era tremendão e dava altas voltas de lambreta pelas discotecas do Santuário.

30- Cole pôsteres da Mia do Rebelde por todos os lugares freqüentados por ele.

31- Diga "Bad, bad server. No donut for you" toda vez que cruzar com ele.

32- Pergunte se ele conhece algum filme de Bollywood, a Hollywood indiana.

33- Peça a opinião dele sobre hentai, yuri, furry, futarani e tentáculos.

34- Agora peça a opinião dele sobre yaoi. Principalmente com ele.

35- Imite ele lançando o Tesouro do Céu, com voz de Dona Florinda.

36- Cante toda a trilha sonora dos vídeos do Caio Loki pra ele.

37- Diga que a escadaria de Leão a Virgem é a escadaria pro céu. Tocando "Strythway to Heaven" ao fundo.

38- Diga que a escadaria de Virgem a Libra é a estrada pro inferno. Tocando "Higway to Hell" ao fundo.

39- Pergunte se ele pode aprender o Mesaphita-Menos sozinho.

40- Pergunte na cara dura: "Você pode fazer isso?" e faça algo bem idiota. A casa sugere Air Guitar, Macarena e encostar a ponta da língua no nariz.

41- Pergunte se ele gosta de Iron Maiden, afinal, eles tinham os Hare Krishna.

42- Diga que o significado da vida, do universo, e tudo o mais não é nem Atena, nem Buda. É 42.

43- Peça inocentemente, um despachozinho de nada.

44- Ofereça Gardenal pra ele. Com essa história de ser Buda, é o que ele precisa.

45- Pergunte em quem ele votou pra presidente nas eleições passadas. E diga que você votou 69.

46- Pergunte qual é o número favorito dele no Jogo do Bicho. E depois diga "Ah, que eu saiba, é o número do veado..." Não importa qual número ele fale.

47- Peça pra ele repetir exatamente TODOS os golpes do Shurato (o anime). Se ele não souber, revolte-se e pergunte que tipo de venerável Vishnu ele é.

48- Faça uma serenata ao luar pra ele.

49- Pergunte se ele guarda o rosário no mesmo lugar que o Batiman guardava o escudo dele.

50- Diga que ele parece com a Shakira.

51- Ofereça Caninha Curió e Amendoim João-Ponês pra ele.

52- Entregue uma máscara de Vega pra ele, faça uma trancinha nele, dê um cascudo nele e faça a pose da vitória berrando: "Uhu, jéssi!"

53- Mostre a mensagem subliminar do Scar do Rei Leão pra ele, e diga que sempre se lembra dele quando vê isso.

54- Diga que você pode matá-lo antes dele explicar cada um dos Ciclos das Seis Existências. Com uma metralhadora na mão, obviamente.

55- Pergunte o que ele estava fazendo na sala do Mestre antes do Aiolia chegar lá.

56- Pergunte se ele gosta da sua voz dublada em português angolano.

57- Pergunte se ele gosta de sua voz dublada em português lusitano.

58- Pergunte se ele gosta de Naruto.

59- Se ele responder que sim, peça pra ele descrever a alegria que ele sentiu ao ver que os fillers acabaram. Se ele responder que não, pergunte do mesmo jeito.

60- Coce esses bolsos e compre um daqueles bolos com strippers dentro, e mande pra casa dele.

61- Passe a mão nas coxas dele e diga "Shaka, seu pedaço de mau caminho..."

62- Finja um desmaio em cima dele. Como bom cavaleiro e cavalheiro, ele vai te ajudar. Quando ele fizer isso, taque um daqueles beijões na boca nele e diga "Isso aí, bom garoto! Continue assim!"

63- Cante alguma musica do Silvio Santos pra ele.

64- Cobre o aluguel dele.

65- Pergunte se ele topa ir beber uns bons chazinhos de cogumelo com você.

66- Seqüestre-o e travista-o de menininha do Exorcista. E exorcize-o, obviamente.

67- Dê um chilique de esposa ciumenta e pergunte o que era aquela sirigaita saindo da casa dele ás 5 horas da manhã na semana passada.

68- Se vista de hippie, fale coisas hippies, entre pro Greenpeace. Depois, vá falar com ele.

69- Diga a diferença entre ETE e UPIE. Diga que Shaketes são principiantes bobos, e que você é Shakupie. Depois faça o mesmo que fez no nº. 62. Sem o comentário irônico, e com mais animação.

70- Jogue-o numa dimensão paralela cheia de anti-Shakas malvados sedentos de sangue.

Depois de fazer tudo isso, ele vai te procurar e tentar te matar. Por isso, antes que ele taque um Tembu Horin na sua carinha, misture Prozac com pinga na comida dele. Se não funcionar, esconda-se no primeiro castelo medieval alemão que achar. E torça pra não ter uma caixa nele. Aí ele te mata mesmo.


End file.
